Tsunade's Final Words
by SuperCutieGloomyBunny
Summary: Three-part story: Tsunade's will or final laws, Tsunade's letter of rememberance to all those whom she loves, and a special letter to Naruto.
1. My Will

Takes place about ten years after Jiraiya's death when I know Tsunade will leave the village to do battle with the bad guys (too many to name!). This part is her will addressed to those dumb elders. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Konoha elders,

This is the last will and testament of Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Follow all direction here-in without fail. Measures have been taken to ensure my requests are complied with.

Here are the new laws and instructions to be put into action following my death:

1. Pay off all of my debts.

2. Open up a gambling parlor in my name in the village.

3. I ask that no one wear black for my funeral. I do not want my village to remember me with sadness.

4. I hereby declare that Naruto Uzumaki shall take the position of Rokudaime Hokage on the event of my death.

5. The Rokudaime will be treated with the respect every Hokage deserves. Every decision he makes will be honored. All positions he promotes or demotes will be honored. He is the Hokage and you will listen to and respect his wishes.

6. You will give 2 letters I have written to the Rokudaime upon my death. They are marked 1 & 2. Give them to him in the correct order.

7. Do not allow the Rokudaime to leave the village in search for vengeance upon my death. At least, not for a year. If he needs to go out of the village for Hokage duties, he is allowed to and is to remain the Hokage in spite of absences.

8. Every other action I've passed is to remain a law.

9. Finally, this last law applies to everyone in the village: Treat every member of the village, no matter how small or different they are with respect and honor. Non-compliance with my laws or the Rokudaime's will result in exile.

10. My will and testament is to be framed in the village where everyone can read it. It is to never to be removed.

I, Tsunade Godaime Hokage, have written every one of these laws and sealed with my seal to make each word I've written legal and binding. Failure to comply will result in exile or death, whichever the Rokudaime chooses.

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage

* * *

_There...my will is complete and now no one can ever treat anyone, especially Naruto, without respect any longer__. It's really about time a law like that is passed..._

Tsunade sat in her office staring at her will. All ten laws written down that no one could ever disobey. And it hadn't even taken that long to think of them...

_They may think paying off all my debts would be too much, but hey, I know we're not a poor village, we've got enough. And n__ow they'll finally have a gambling parlor and if I were still alive, I wouldn't have to go out of the village to look for one! Really, I don't get much time off and trying to search for one? Please!_

_Why would I want my villagers to be sad at my funeral? They should all wear my favorite color, green. And remember all the good times we've had...like...that time I pushed/punched Jiraiya out of the window! So funny...but he deserved it, the stupid peeping tom...still...Jiraiya...what would you have done in my place? Would you support my decision?_

_Naruto has worked so hard to become Hokage...It's his dream that's about to become a reality...the only ones opposed to it are probably those two old geezers. Well, law 9 will take care of that! And law 10 will make sure of it!!_

_And I really hope that Naruto's grown up enough to not want to go avenge my death...I know what I've got to do...hope he realizes that...that's why he's got to read the letters first..._

These were Tsunade's thoughts as she carefully put her will in the safest place of her room...under her bed.

_And now, time to rest before tomorrow...good-bye Konoha...I hope I can die with a smile on my face..._

Alright! Many thanks to Missed Nin for all the help! Never realized how much better this could have been! Thanks! And the next chapter should be up within a week if I can't get to it today! :) Please review!

By the way, the under the bed part, well, Tsunade's bed really is the safest place. What male ninja in his right mind would even think of trying to go there while she's alive? And I don't think any female ninjas would dare try to go there either...heh-heh...possibly my favorite part of the story.


	2. Dear Konoha

All right, this story has the most reviews I've ever gotten! Wonder why...Anyway hope you like the next chapter! Tsunade's letter to Konoha.

* * *

Dear Konoha,

This letter is from your Hokage, Tsunade. If you have read this, then you should have received the news that I've passed away. But please don't be sad. I didn't throw away my life. I used it to its fullest measure to protect all of you. I have died happy and there are things that I'd like to say to all of you - dead, living, and those who haven't yet arrived:

To all those who have passed away, thank you for living for your village. Everyone, myself included, appreciate all that you've done for us and will always remember the best of you. No one will forget your accomplishments and dreams.

To all those who are still enjoying the blessing of life, thank you for sticking by me through everything. I know it hasn't been easy since the Third Hokage died and I appreciate you all believing in me. I want all of you to remember me by living life past its limit. Don't ever be afraid to try something new. Don't rule out a friend because of heritage or anything else you may think of that person. You never know what that person could mean to you.

To all those who haven't yet arrived in this world, I hope you have entered a world of peace. I hope my death has brought tranquility to your existence. And if there isn't peace, I want you to change the world. I don't mean anything drastic by this statement. Just doing the little things in life can make a difference. Apply this to yourselves and you'll be surprised how much good you can accomplish. I have faith in all of you.

And finally, to Naruto, thank you for believing in me. Thank you for showing me the light. Thank you for teaching me what it means to be Hokage. I know you will be a great Hokage, Rokudaime.

Sincerely,

Tsunade, your Hokage

_There. Now my words to my village are done. I'd wanted to write a note for each member of my home but I've got to get going fast…The trail will dissappear soon...Naruto, please read on to my last letter…_

* * *

Okay, new chapter! Really hope it lived up to your expectations! . Please review so I know!


	3. Forever Gone But Forever Yours

Yay! Final chapter (please read note at bottom!) and Thank You to everyone who's made it this far! Couldn't have done it without your support, well, I could've but it would've sucked... Anyways, enjoy Tsunade's letter to Naruto! Well, I don't know if enjoy is the right word...

* * *

"Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!" a messenger chuunin ran through the village streets, "Uzumaki-san! UZUMAKi-"

"Yeah, what do you need?" enter a 25-year-old Naruto. _What now? I've been gone for a week, I'm hungry, and I need to give this stinkin' report to Baa-chan!_

"Uzumaki-san, your presence is required in the Hokage mansion."

"Yeah? Well, I was heading there anyway. Gotta give the old hag my report...hmm..." _why do I have a foreboding feeling?_

**Now in the Hokage Mansion...**

"Yo, Baa-chan! Baa-wha? You old geezers! What are you doing here? Where is the old hag?" _I've still got a bad feeling..._

"Uzumaki-san...we regret to tell you some bad news..."

"What?" _don't tell me she..._

"...the Godaime has passed away..."

_No...this can't be happening...Baa-chan? She can't die. I've already lost Ero-sennin...why, why, why?_

"...and upon her will, she requested we give these two letters to you..."

"Read Letters! She's just died!"

"We know that...but she insisted that you read them...and she appointed you as Rokudaime..."

"What?! I'm Rokudaime?" _No way...that was supposed to be special. It was supposed to happen while everyone I love is alive! Old Hag! Why did you do this? Why..._

"Please read the letters...Hokage-sama..."

_Stay calm, Naruto...if the old hag were here what would she do? Probably puch a hole in the roof and throw her chair out the window...again...Baa-chan...if it's what you want me to do...I'll read them..._

**After the first letter...**

_heh...Baa-chan...didn't know you were such a softy for the village...but I won't forgive the Akatsuki for killing you... I can't take that position until I avenge your death! I want to leave now...but...I should read your other letter first, huh?_

* * *

My dearest Naruto,

This letter was to be give to you after my death & seeing as how you're reading it, you should know I've breathed my last.

But please don't try to avenge my death. I knew what I was getting into and what would happen. I only hope that I've accomplished something worthy enough to you…still, I know that no matter how much good I've done, it wouldn't be enough for you, would it? If I brought world peace it wouldn't be worth my death, hmm?

And this way of thinking…is exactly what I love about you. No matter how small or different a person is, you give them your all. Like you did for me…

Did you know that until you came along I thought I had almost nothing to live for? I always had Shizune of course, and she was the only reason why I was alive before meeting you, but life held almost no meaning for me. My precious little brother and boyfriend were gone and it tore me apart. My teammates had left the village for their own reasons and I was left alone in a place of memories that were suffocating me. So I left, too, to wander the world until I could no longer take in anymore air…

Then you entered my life. I'm sorry you had to see me at my worst but it just proves how amazing you are to have been able to pull me out of the pit I and everyone precious to me had dug.

And I remember thinking so lowly of you and Jiraiya, my teammate. I made a bet that you couldn't exceed my expectations on a jutsu and I should've known I'd lose. Not just because I'm a horrible gambler, but because, knowing you as I do now, you can do anything you set your mind to do. You not only exceeded my expectations in your shinobi abilities but also opened my eyes to the world. You reminded me what it meant to live.

Coming back to Konoha was so refreshing after living in a hotel each day for so long. I had a house to come back to every night and having you in the village with me made my house into a home.

And now, I must tell you thank you with all of my heart. You are just so precious to me. You always believed in me and supported every decision I've made, aside from the ones where you'd complain and call me baa-chan. As to that nickname you so kindly gave me…thanks. I never told you before how much I secretly liked our little game. And even now, while you call me your granny, I will always call you my little spiral of hope.

So thank you, Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime, for letting me release the breath I'd been holding for twenty-seven years. I know you will be the best Hokage our village has ever seen and please know that you will always be the most precious person to me now and for all time.

Forever gone but forever yours,

Tsunade

* * *

And now tears were falling down Naruto's face as he thought over what Tsunade had just written to him...

_Baa-chan...you're right. I don't think anything is worth your death. But...I'm relieved you died happy...I should've known you'd do this, yet I hoped you wouldn't...And it makes me happy to know how much you really cared for me. I wish I could've said good-bye to you though..._

_All right! If you don't want me to leave our village, I won't. I'll be the best Hokage ever! Just wait and see! And no one will ever forget you...I'll make sure of it! Or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!_

* * *

Soooo...tell me! Tell me!! Did you like it? I know I did! Lots of work though and now a thank you to those who've helped me:

Thank you Missed Nin for all the help to make this better!

Thank you NeganTheGreat for being there since the beginning!

Thank you to everyone who'se reviewed this story and made my day brighter!

And finally, thank you to everyone who'se just read this story and liked it!

* * *

**NOTICE**: All right! After some thought and help(!) I've come to the conclusion that I'm just gonna make Tsunade's diary pages and stuff leading up to this as either a prequel or I'm gonna include it in Always & Forever My Treasure, Tsunade's biography. Any thoughts? Please just message me! Thanks! :)


End file.
